The Broken Danger
by Yes I'm A Guy
Summary: Justin Greamer is a conduit, he just didn't know. Neither did his twin brother Jason. When faced with the torment that came from Cole McGrath using his powers in public, they had trouble leaving Empire City to flee the plague. Now they need his help. OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I usually write Big Time Rush fictions but I have wanted to post this for a while and after playing through inFAMOUS again and getting the second one I have been really inspired. Thanks for reading, enjoy, and of course review This follows the beginning of the end in inFAMOUS 1 through the ending of inFAMOUS 2. I am using the good ending of inFAMOUS 2. Also, I have decided to give this guy a personality similar to Cole's. I'm gonna call it the generic 'Empire City' personality lol.**

The blast… it really ruined my life. My mom got sick with the plague. My brother, father and I though? No we didn't get sick, we were turned into freaks. They say it's a gene that goes through the generations. With my brother and I being twins, I guess we both carried it. My dad he was so distraught after the blast though… no one knows where he went; all we knew is that he wasn't coming back, at least not anytime soon.

My brother, Jason, he was scared. He was afraid of using his powers at all. He just wanted to be normal. I on the other hand, I wanted to figure out what had happened to me. I wanted to be some type of hero. Then I saw the treatment that came from the public when this asshole Cole showed up, going around trying to solve everyone's problems when all he really wanted to do was get his own personal agenda completed. We all saw that it was true.

"Jason, look at this assclown. I'm telling you, he's such a dickhead!" I said, looking at the TV screen in my living room. My brother, Jason, walked to me and sat down on the couch beside me.  
>"Justin, I know you hate this guy but there really is no reason for it. I mean, he's curing people of the plague, he's cleaning up the Warren, and he's fighting the asshole responsible for the blast that ruined our family!" Justin replied.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, I know but still. It's really… annoying. We are being called 'freaks' and 'demons' by the public because he is going around flaunting his powers to everyone and all of the other conduits, I think they're calling us, are fighting him for control that he doesn't even want." I replied.

"And yeah, you're right that if he didn't come out and start spreading trouble and shooting things up to get to the bottom of everything that we could still live in obscurity, but I'm starting to think that there are a lot of good things that can come from these powers," he said to me.

"What? Now you want to tell me that you enjoy these powers? Let me guess… the infamous Cole McGrath has inspired you to become a hero?" I said. I was becoming angry because I was the one who was berated originally for using my powers and practicing my skills to become useful to the city. Empire was a steaming shithole and it could use a savior. It could use me.

"Why are you so mad? Justin you wanted to be the hero and you can't deal with it now when other people are stealing your shine; especially when it's your brother… you are a selfish dick."

He walked away from me… mad. He had to watch his temper now; hell, all of us did. After the blast… or at least when we woke up from it, my brother and I realized that we didn't get the same powers but they definitely complimented each other.

"Ugh, Justin Alexander Greamer! Get in here now!" my mom called me.

"Mom, don't yell. You need to conserve your strength," I said back. I ran into her room.

"What did you want?"

"Why were you and your brother arguing?" she said.

"No reason, we always argue. It's fine," I replied.

"No it's not. He stormed out of here yelling something about making a difference in the 'god forsaken city' and then he took off out of the window."

"Oh my god, alright! I'll go look for him…" I said, teleporting out of the room.

"Jason, Jason? Where did you go Jason?" I yelled walking down the street. I came around a corner to the sight of a large flash. I saw Cole McGrath fighting some first sons on a rooftop. Now was my chance to get his attention. I saw him jump on to the newly powered subway lines and take off into the darkness that was the east side of the Warren. This was gonna be harder than I thought.

"Cole! McGrath! Come back!" I yelled, teleporting my way across the dark rooftops of my neighborhood. "I need to talk to you!" I said.

*Flash* "What are you doing? Stop following me!" Jason said, tackling me. I watched Cole sneak away onto a rooftop in the distance where he met up with two other people and finally stopped running away.

"Dammit Jason! Get off! I need to go catch up with Cole! He was right in front of me!" I said, pushing my brother off of me. "Just go home; mom is worried about you…"

"No, if you're going to find him, then I'm going with you," Jason said.

"Fine… then shut up and hold on," I said reaching out my arm. He grabbed me and we teleported behind a fan on a nearby roof. We were in earshot of Cole and his friends.

"Cole, you need to come with me," the girl beside him said. He looked as if he was going to walk towards her when his fat friend interrupted.

"Nah brother, I need you to help me with a huge problem!"

"What's the problem, Zeke?" Cole said to his fat friend.

"I have a few girls who want to meet the 'savior of empire city'. They might even let me get lucky brother! Forget Trish, let's get some tonight buddy!" His friend, apparently named Zeke said.

"Cole! You can't be seriously considering this! There are people out there who need your help…" Trish said, dumbfounded.

"Uh, I gotta think about this. Trish I mean it has been a while since I have had some fun!" Cole said, backing away. He jumped down and rode a powerline to a different building. "I'll be back in a little while!" He said over his shoulder.

"He is unbelievable!" Trish shouted.

"You gotta lay off of him sometimes, he just needs to be a guy sometimes. He needs time to relax. His parents died in the blast, he doesn't have anyone but us. We can't keep fighting him."

"I guess your right Zeke," Trish started. "I just get carried away sometimes."

"Ah that's it Jason," I whispered to my brother, nudging him in the ribs.

"We need to get him alone and set him against himself… that will be how we get him to do what we want," He replied.

"Good plan bro, but first, we need to get him to trust us. We gotta show him that he's one of us, that we have his best in mind. Give him the choices first and then start influencing him," I said.

"Okay but how do we get our foot in the door, Justin?" Jason said, as if it was an obvious problem.

"Our parents… we use our experiences to gain his trust. He can relate to our struggles with his parents being dead and everything. From there we just stop him from using his powers long enough to get radars knocked down and then we can get out of this hellhole and away from the plague."

"Or, we can use our powers to help him stop the problems in this 'hellhole' and we'll have free roam of the entire country as heroes…" Jason said, giving me a sideways glance.

"Okay, makes sense but we have one more problem… we don't know where he lives. Obviously not there," he said pointing to the building that the friends were just standing on, "it's empty."

"And Cole got away while we were planning this… I guess we just meet up at the house and figure out where to go from here," Jason said.

With that, Jason flew off in a burst of light. I watched his light trail go straight up and pulse in the direction of our house. I had a few more stops to make before I went home though. It was late out, probably close to 1 in the morning. It was the perfect time to stake out the First Sons base in the western stretch of the Warren District. I teleported down to street level, I would have a better time getting through the barricades if I didn't draw attention to myself on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Well I have work and things that take my time away from this story so I am going to post again now… This never happens. I usually update every Sunday so expect that but to tie you over for now, I am going to probably have 2 chapters today because I work the next two weekends ENJOY **

I walked down Main Street, weaving my way through crowds of the infected making their way to a nearby clinic that had just opened. I pushed through a crowd and stopped, finally looking at one of the many First Sons' bunkers in the city. I saw search lights scanning the darker parts of the city, no doubt checking for plague victims trying to break in. This would be the perfect distraction. I teleported underneath a dark area under the main spotlight where I pulled the wires connecting it to the automatic rifles.

"This might be easier than I thought," I said to myself. Then I pulled out the main power supply. I moved myself into position and repeated the process to two more spotlights. When I was sure that I had their attention, I teleported my way higher up the tower. When I was towards the top, I began my descent towards a few more spotlights. I disconnected them and teleported to the ground level; my work complete.

"Oh, please, please work!" I said to myself, focusing. I pulled every bit of energy around me hoping to collect something useful. "Aagh," I said, falling to the ground. Whatever it was, it came from the First Sons base and it was strong.

"Let's see—ah—what I got…" I started. I focused all of the energy that I received from the conduit nearby and I focused it to my palm. A large white energy flash appeared.

"This could be…useful," I said.

I focused the energy to my feet and shot into the air… I only had a few seconds to do what I needed to do. I looked towards my house and teleported clear across the district. It was a strange feeling, teleporting. Imagine every piece of your body being disintegrated and then hurled through time and space and reassembled in a matter of seconds. It wasn't exactly comfortable, especially since all I could do was teleport and "borrow" powers from other conduits. I learned that a few months ago when I was, well I like to call it "training"… Jason calls it "wasting time", and when I focused everything I had, it felt like I had been punched in the stomach. When I finally stood up I realized that I could fly, if only for a few seconds. The strangest part was that it went away when Jason left the rooftop in search of food. I realized that it was simply me borrowing powers from other conduits. Jason, on the other hand, his power complimented mine perfectly. He could detect and enhance powers from others. If needed, he could enhance someone's power long enough for me to take it and use it against them. It really benefited both of us. From training and practicing I realized benefits that Jason could only dream of.

"Jason!" I shouted, "I'm home!"

'Shh, Justin, Mom is sleeping! You are going to wake her up. And why were you over by the First Sons base?" Jason asked.

"How did you know that? Did you detect that all the way from here? You know there are conduits in there? And rumor has it that that is where they were testing the blast thing… did you know that?" I said.

"No, you are all over the news. Well they don't have any footage of you, it's just footage of the lights going out and people screaming but I knew it had to be you. Cole went in the other direction," Jason said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, really, I think that you're power could be so much better. Being able to detect that someone is a conduit? That's perfect. We could use that to track down Cole whenever we need to. Then you just enhance my own abilities and I can use them to follow him indiscreetly," I offered.

"You know, that thought actually did come to me… but it's so risky and I honestly don't even know where to start practicing. I don't know anything besides what I have seen in comics and on T.V." Jason said.

"Yeah, well that stuff worked for me… at least at first. We can figure it out together though, you know, like old times," I said. Jason and I used to spend every minute together when we were younger but differing interests in school split us up.

"Justin, trust me, anything you have thought of, I already considered. I… I just don't know," Jason said.

"Well, Jason, if you'd trust me. Things wouldn't be that bad if you did every once and a while," I said, smugly.

"Uh, if you think it will help then okay, but promise me that no one gets hurt," he said. He was always reluctant to agree to things but he would never turn me down about something that meant this much to me.

"Awesome! Meet me on the roof!" I said, disappearing in a flash.

"Ugh! Why does he do that? Doesn't he know that I can't just leave a room like that!" Jason said.

On the roof me and Jason sat down on a transformer.

"Well, what's the plan?" I said.

"I don't know Justin, you tell me…" Jason said.

"You know, I hate it when you say my name in every sentence. It makes me feel like you are talking down to me!" I said, pouting.

"Well maybe if you had better ideas, and plans, and grades…" Jason started.

"SHUT UP!" I interrupted.

"Okay, well one of us needs a plan," Jason said.

"Yeah JASON well since mine are sooooo stupid…" I said.

"Alright well I'm not going to disagree with you," he said.

"Jason I swear if I didn't need you, I would have thrown you off of this roof already," I replied.

"Hey genius, I can fly. And why do you need me?" He said back.

"Because you can find Cole if I need you to," I said as if it was obvious.

Ignoring the subject, Jason replied "so, where do you usually start?"

After an hour or two of running Jason through the basics of what I did to start training, I left him to it. I teleported to ground level and walked through the building entrance. After talking to the late night manager for a little while, I pressed the button for the elevator. I pressed the button for the eleventh floor and let the door close. As soon as the door was closed, I teleported to my floor. I groaned audibly at the idea of not being able to travel this way, wondering how I got around before I could do that.

I entered my apartment and walked to my bedroom. I laid down and fell asleep, wondering how Jason's training was going.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: After deciding what the guys' powers would be, I became really inspired and will definitely be writing the second chapter for today; actually I will be doing that in 3...2…1 (oh and btw: if you think that me putting a lot of "…"'s is annoying, I am sorry. It is habit!)**

I woke up the next morning at exactly 9:41. I only remember the time exactly because that was the time that I heard a very tired Jason stumble into my room.

"What are you doing? Did you stay out all night training?" I said, bewildered.

"Well, no, not exactly; I was out on the porch for about 3 or 4 hours last night. Oh and I have something to tell you about that too! But anyway, I am getting distracted; I was then chased for six blocks by a certain conduit that you pissed off at the First Sons base across town! He said he recognized me and that if I told anyone his secret, you know about the ray sphere, that's what it's called –I asked him—he said that I would 'die a thousand deaths in a thousand lifetimes,'" Jason said, rambling from tiredness and frightened-ness.

"Well, why did it take you 4 hours to get away from him?" I asked, "And you are going to need to explain a lot better than that about what happened, by the way!"

"It took me so long because he not only flies, he teleports too!" Jason yelled, "That's not fair!"

"Well… what made you ask him about the ray sphere?" I said, confused.

"Well he said that he was looking for me—really you—and I guess he saw me training and flying around, I wasn't exactly inconspicuous about it, and he landed on the roof while I wasn't paying attention. I turned around expecting it to be you and he interrupted me saying something like 'what do you know?' and I said 'about what?' He told me not to play dumb and I told him I really didn't know what he was talking about. He said 'about the ray sphere! The thing that caused the blast…' I said 'nothing… but now I know that you caused everything.' As you can imagine, that pissed him off. He shouted something about killing me a thousand times—like I said—and then chased me for blocks—like I also said already. I hid and he eventually gave up after a while," Jason said. He wasn't making any more sense than before.

"This just all seems so random," I started, "was there a reason he was looking for me?"

"Because apparently when you took his powers, he became incapacitated for a few minutes," Jason replied.

"He saw you on the camera footage, and he saw the direction that you 'flew in'?" Jason said, "since when can you fly?"

"I can't. I must have taken that ability from him. Along with some white light power, I guess. I don't really understand everything that happened to me. All I know is that for some reason, more and more conduits are being restless," I said.

"Yeah, I have noticed too. I keep getting this pounding headache. I didn't know what it was until I realized that I actually can track other conduits. I found out when I wanted to be sure that he had left after I didn't hear him anymore. I didn't sense anything nearby but I did feel a pulsing in my head ebbing away. It wasn't really specific to any direction but—" Jason cut off. "AHH!" He yelled.

"What?" I yelled, running through my open bathroom door, "what's wrong?"

"Another headache; and this one's bad!" He said, stumbling over his words.

"Well can you at least try to focus? You know, figure out where it's coming from? It could be Cole! I thought of a good plan to get him alone," I started.

"Go to the hospital!" Jason shouted… suddenly writhing in pain.

"Wha—how do you know for su—" I started.

"Hurry! Find out what's going on down there!" He said, falling to his knees and grabbing for the side of his head.

"Alright I'll be back," I said. I teleported out of the building to the rooftop. I could see the flames in the Neon District all the way from my apartment. With something large to focus on, I attempted to teleport all the way there. I rephased in the air, a few feet above a rooftop three, maybe four, blocks away from the hospital. Although from the distance I was at, I couldn't see much, I saw Cole swooping from building to building descending on the hospital from above. He was going towards what looked like a bus dangling precariously on the top. He fought another powerful conduit who used telekinesis to throw Cole around. Cole somehow managed to shock through his defenses though and eventually won the fight. Cole climbed to the top of the structure. After teleporting short distances to get closer, I realized that Cole was pulling a girl from the bus. He pushed the bus out of his way and moved towards the ground with the girl in his arms. I recognized the girl when I got closer as the same girl from the rooftop a few nights ago. I needed to tell Jason that he was right about where to go, but this was also the perfect time to talk to Cole. Thinking quickly when I heard cops come and saw Cole disappear into the shadows of the buildings nearby with the girl from the roof, I decided that following him would be unwise. He clearly needed to ensure her safety before he did anything else. I teleported back towards my house, this time taking much longer than the trip to the Neon District. When I got back home, I ran into my bed room shouting for Jason. He was sleeping on his bed. I walked towards his bed and noticed that he looked much more comfortable now that the fight was over.

"Well, you were right," I said even though he couldn't hear me. I decided that with the cop activity that would no doubt be showing up in all of the districts of Empire City that it would be a good idea to lay low for a while. A long while. I didn't want the time to be wasted though so I went to an underground subway bunker with Justin the next day to practice together, so we could see what we could do as a team.

"Hey Justin, I never told you but you were right about the hospital. Cole was fighting some hugely powerful conduit near the hospital. It was all to save that girl that was on the roof last week when we found him! It was a crazy fight!" I said, excited.

"I feel like I was in the fight with him…" Jason said, grunting.

"Wow that really did a number on you huh?" I said, "You might want to work on that," I joked.

"Yeah, you don't say?" Jason snickered.

"Hey buddy? What was it that you wanted to tell me about the other night when you were on the roof?" I asked, suddenly remembering his important news.

"It turns out, my power doesn't just enhance conduits' power… it enhances all energy. I can enhance light, heat, even the weather!" He said, suddenly much more excited.

"You're not serious! That's awesome news! With me able to absorb energy from conduits and use it, maybe I can do that with other types of energy too. The possibilities are technically limitless. As long as you train yourself, you can enhance me permanently; I can absorb your power and then do the same for you!" I said. The future looked a lot brighter for me.

"Well, it will be a while before we get there. For now I said we try to practice together; form some game plans, you know?" Jason suggested. I agreed and we both focused our attention on a light nearby.

"Are you suggesting we fight… together? Did you mean against the Reapers, Dust Men, and First Sons, or against Cole? Don't forget our goal here, we just need to get out of the city by stopping Cole and making it safe to get Mom out of Empire city," I said.

Jason completely ignored me.

"Hey Justin, I'm going to try to make this brighter…" he said, focusing on the light. It started humming and slowly grew brighter.

"Don't ignore me Jason! I need to know that you are still on my side here…" I said, frightened that Jason was thinking of staying in this shit filled city to help Cole.

"Just focus Justin," Jason said.

"Alright," I started "hold on." I didn't trust Jason and that scared me, but right now if we didn't stick together then we really wouldn't have anyone.

I stuck my hands out to the side and focused as well. I felt tingling through my arms and looked as the light dimmed to its original brightness and I noticed that I was glowing. The glowing only lasted for a few minutes.

"Yeah this could definitely work!" I said

"Definitely," Jason agreed.

**AN: The twin's powers are like the Ray Sphere and RFI. They both got powers that control energy and unlocking/taking that power from conduits and other energy sources. Trust me; there will be side effects that come from it though… review please **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while. I have been working and boating and I have just been really busy. I'm back until I start my new job in about 2 weeks so I'll try to make up for it **

**Enjoy:**

There wasn't much that I could say to my brother for about 2 weeks. He had just made me so angry; I couldn't even look at him. Jason had thought it would be okay to go to a rally held by Cole to help cut down on crime. He was wasting precious time to follow a stupid comic book dream. Our mom needed our help to leave this disease ridden hellhole and he was out playing superhero. Sure it had been a thought that had crossed my mind but he was the one who convinced me that it was stupid and dangerous. I couldn't believe what a hypocrite he was being.

"Jason! You can't just spend hours roaming the city at night for criminals… Mom is worried sick. She couldn't sleep last night and you know how much she needs the rest! You are so irresponsible," I yelled to my brother.

"Justin… I know but Cole said that my power was useful. He had me search the city for new conduits to bring down Kessler, the guy responsible for the blast and that attack on the hospital," Jason replied.

"Listen, I know what you are doing might be fun or seem important now, but no one is more important than our mom. She needs us to be around. Since dad left, she is afraid of losing us too," I sighed.

"Trust me, I know. I really do, but when there is an opportunity to get next to 'the empire city hero' like this one, you don't just pass that up," Jason replied.

"Okay, you have a point… just make sure you remember why you are even there," I said, pushing past my brother.

I was 17 minutes older than Jason and I liked reminding him of it. Me telling him what to do was part of our dynamic. I just couldn't trust him anymore. I decided to follow him from a distance to the meeting that Cole scheduled near his rooftop. I decided to steak it out from a safe distance.

I followed Jason's light trail with my eyes and teleported in its direction. I made my way from rooftop to rooftop following him. I had to keep my distance until he was at the meeting so that he couldn't detect me behind him. With all of the other conduits that would be at the gathering, I could stand right next to Jason and he wouldn't be able to tell me apart from anyone else. I chose to stay on the rooftop directly above the meeting in the alley below. I moved my head over the edge of the rooftop, listening carefully.

"Tonight, we strike! Tonight, we teach Kessler who's boss!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

Someone else clapped his hands and sent a sonic boom that was deafening.

"Thanks Shockwave," Cole said to the conduit on his left.

"Alright, now listen up! My buddy Zeke doesn't know that I have these meetings so we need to keep them quiet. Kessler can't know either and I guarantee that he has scouts nearby. Kessler, as we all know, is a danger to everyone in the city: your loved ones, family members, and friends. Everyone is in danger as long as he lives. I have a plan, but I will need your help," Cole said to a now silent crowd.

Everyone seemed to be entranced when he spoke. There were a few whoops and hollers in the crowd followed by several more shushes.

"I need you guys to take out the First Sons' foot-soldiers. I can handle the reapers and dustmen myself but the First Sons are powerful assholes. I will need your help, but from a distance. We can't let the enemy know you are helping or none of you are safe anymore. They will follow you everywhere and won't stop until you are dead," Cole started.

"Well then what about you? I'm coming with you; I can help more than you think…" I heard someone yell through the crowd.

"No… No!" I said to myself.

Jason stepped forward through the crowd and walked on stage. He grabbed Cole by his shirt.

"Let me help you Cole. You know that you need me out there!" He said.

I teleported to the crowd where Jason was just at to get a closer look.

"No, I won't let you put yourself in danger to save me. This is my fight." Cole said.

"I know that you lost your girlfriend when you saved those doctors… I know what it's like to lose someone you love and care about because you were trying to do the right thing. My mom has the plague and my dad ran away after I confronted him for ignoring her. No one knows where he is, and it's likely that it is my fault" he said.

"If I let you help, you better leave the city as soon as everything here is done," Cole said.

"I plan on leaving to New Marais. They have some plague medicines that no one else has. I can get there fast enough. I will take my mom and brother with me. No one will get hurt, just let me help," Jason pleaded.

I teleported to the stage and put my hand on Jason's back.

"What are you doing Jason? I can't believe you. You would actually help him and this piece of shit city when you already have a plan to leave? We could be gone by now. What about mom, did you forget about how sick she is?" I asked.

"Justin, leave, now" He said, threateningly.

"No Jason! I can't let you keep mom here for your own selfish agenda. If you need to feel like a hero, that's fine. But feel like a hero by helping our mom and getting out of this town!" I screamed.

He pushed me back. "You just don't get it do you? You think that this was all to help mom? NO! This whole town will die if we don't help them!" He said.

"He's right," Cole added.

"You shut up!" I said, pointing at Cole, "You won't just bring my brother into your fight."

"I joined on my own, he had nothing to do with it!" Jason said.

"You're a liar. You never think for yourself. You wouldn't have even embraced your powers if it wasn't for me!" I yelled.

"I'm not gonna tell you again, Justin. Leave now!" He yelled back.

"Guys, stop fighting. At least not here, you are gonna tip Kessler off about this meet—" Cole was cut off.

A loud boom was heard over everything and all of the people in the crowd dropped down covering their ears. Shockwave had silenced everyone.

"We need to leave," Shockwave said.

"He's right, Kessler's on his way," Jason said.

"Everyone go! This is my fight!" Cole said.

"I'm staying," Jason argued.

"No, you aren't!" I said. I grabbed Jason's shoulder. "Hold your breath," I said to him.

I teleported us away from the scene.

We landed shortly after that in a back alley away from the meeting.

"What the fuck was that back there?" I demanded.

"You embarrassed me in front of everyone. In front of Cole!" He shouted.

"You embarrassed yourself. You were acting like a child back there!" I said.

"I am a child. So are you. You try to be like him but you just aren't dad. Mom doesn't need another dad, Justin, she needs us…"

"Why does it mean so much for you to impress Cole? Why is it so damn important to you?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Because he represents everything that we ever believed in, Justin. He is it… He can bring the change that this city needs," he replied.

"You don't know that! He could be the thing that curses this whole place. He might be the reason we all die! You don't know him. He can't be trusted, especially not over your own brother Jason!" I shouted. I stepped into his face.

"You can't keep controlling me, I know you wish you could but you just can't anymore," he started. "I need to make my own decisions and I am going to help Cole fight Kessler… I'm gonna get some answers with or without you."

"I'm not trying to be dad. I just need to look out for you guys. If you need to do this, then go. But trust me, things won't be the same when you come back. If you come back, it won't be on friendly terms. I can't risk you threatening mom's safety, all of our safety on some pipe dream you have. I don't know why you want to restore this place to a former glory that it never had! Take this as your only warning: either stay here now, or don't come back," I said.

"Justin, that's not fair," he replied quietly. "You know what I have to choose," he said.

"Well then you know that I have to stop you. One way or another, our mom will be safe. She deserves better than this, she deserves better than you," I said.

"This town deserves better than you!"

"I'm taking my mom to safety. Stay far away. You aren't family anymore, you aren't welcome and I will kill you if I need to." I teleported back towards my house. Jason was no longer my brother. He was my enemy, along with Cole. It was Cole's fault that all these dreams had gotten a hold on Jason and it would be him who would suffer the consequences.

Walking on the main road I watched the sky above the alley I had just left, waiting to see Jason's flight trail. I never saw it leave the alley. Either he had changed his mind, or he decided to walk to the fight. No matter what his decision, it was too late. He was already too involved and bringing him back with me would cause too much trouble.

**Jason POV**

I walked through the alley, pondering the decisions that I still had to make. I wanted to help Cole protect the city. If we protected the city, then we wouldn't have to worry about fleeing with their mom anymore. I just couldn't understand how Justin could be so misunderstanding. He had to have things done his way.

I flew up into the air slowly, contemplating where to go. I felt that Cole was fighting Kessler at ground zero; or at least near ground zero but it only made sense. That was the place where it all started. I made my way in that direction. Upon my arrival, however, I realized that due to a strong electromagnetic field, I couldn't get into the area.

"Cole! Cole! I came to help!" I screamed. I didn't think he could hear me through the field. I watched the battle and tried to power Cole through the field but only resulted in making the field harder to penetrate. If Justin was here, he could dissipate the field and let us both through, but he was notoriously stubborn. I had no choice but to watch the events unfold. I saw Zeke get thrown from the battle ground and I watched for hours as Cole and Kessler attacked each other with lighting and electric pulse grenades.

After nearly 4 hours of fighting, I watched Kessler crumple over. He mumbled something that was only audible to him and Cole however but I saw Cole gasp. I then saw Kessler grab Cole by his face and I jumped up, poised to do anything to get in there and save him. After only a few seconds though, Kessler fell and Cole walked away, visible shaken by the whole experience.

I swooped down on Cole from above.

"Cole, Cole, what happened in there? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Just, go home kid. I—I… there's too much for me to process right now," he said. He passed out and collapsed into my arms.

"Don't worry Cole, I'll get you home," I said. I flew with him to his rooftop home and laid him on the couch.

"Zeke!" I called. I wasn't sure if he had made it back after the fight. Either way, I needed to ensure that Cole was safe and in a place he recognized when he woke up. Zeke walked around the corner with his gun cocked. "Hey, calm down. I am just bringing him back here. I know you guys had a falling out after that whole Ray Sphere thing but he needs someone to watch out for him and you know him better than anyone else," I said. "I don't have a home or anything so I can't help him out much."

"Well if you really don't have anywhere to go then you're welcome to stay here for a little while brother, just no freaky shit or you're out!" Zeke said.

"No problem. And can you not call me brother? It's a sore subject right now…" I said.

"Sure thing, not a problem with me. Just uh, lay him on the couch and you can have that cot over there. It was Trish's but she won't be needing it anymore. I guess we will just have to lay here until sleepy head wakes up."

"I guess so… and thanks for letting me stay here," I said.

"No problem man. The streets are no place for a kid. Say, how old are you anyway?"

"Tomorrow is me and my brother's 17th birthday. Looks like we won't be celebrating much now," I said.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"We had some disagreements on how to take care of our mom. She has the plague," I answered.

"Hey can I ask you something?" He said.

"Not now, I am tired. Sorry but I really need to sleep," I answered.

"Okay well go ahead. Shit I have been sleeping nearly all day. I think it's about time for me to watch some TV. Let me know if it's too loud for ya," he said.

"Alright Zeke. Wake me if Cole wakes up. I have to ask him something… about Kessler" I said.

"Well Alrig—" Zeke started.

I closed my eyes and let sleep take over. I needed to rest. It had been an eventful day.


End file.
